


That Special Touch - Road Trip

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [4]
Category: norman reedus rpf
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Threesome, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Holly hit the road for week of Reedus work. From GA to NY then TX and Hollywood. Not only does Holly get to see what it's really like to date a star, but she also learns about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I loved to watch Norman sleep, his deep breathing, hair all wild, his body still and always naked. Maybe that was because whenever I slept over we had just had sex. This was the fourth time this week I had slept at his house. My roommate knew for sure what was going on now, there was no hiding it from Mandy anymore, but Norman was fiercely private and I liked it that way. When I asked Mandy to keep it quiet, I knew she would. I traced my finger along the red letters on his arm, I think it is my favorite tattoo of his, simple block lettering of his sons name. I had never met him, but Norman’s devotion to him was one of his charms. I must have tickled him because he twitched a bit. I couldn’t bring myself to stop. Up the inside of his right arm to the black devil, now I knew I was tickling him, he pulled away from me rolling over. 

He minded less when I trailed along the demons on his back but I was waking him up for sure. He groaned at the sunlight streaming into the window and I kissed his shoulder. “Mmmmm…. Morning Holly.” His voice was graveled, it was sexy. I kissed his shoulder and ran my fingers through his hair and I pressed my breasts against his back and he reached back grabbing my hip, digging his fingers into me. “You know if you keep rubbing against me like that I’m just gonna wanna have sex.” I couldn’t see his face, but I knew he was smirking. 

I wrapped a leg over his and rubbed myself shameless against him. I had no idea how a massage therapist from rural Georgia with hips that were too big and carried too much weight in the middle ever got the pleasure of being pleasured by someone as famous and good looking as Norman Reedus. But I had stopped questioning that a month ago when he made it clear that he wanted things to be more intimate between us. That night everything we had done was slow and gentle, sweet even. And when we were cuddling he held my face and whispered, “Mine”. I nodded my head not sure entirely what he meant by it. He kissed me and spoke again. “You’re mine. Okay?” Some kind of declaration of love maybe, but I didn’t really think so. A show of ownership was more like it. I couldn’t have been happier if he had put a ring on my finger and put an article on Page 6 of the New York Times. 

But I never gushed over it, he didn’t seem to want that. I simply said yes and made sure he never doubted that I belonged to him. “Holly?” I blinked. “You zoned on out me. Can tell, you mouth is still on me but you stop kissing.” He laughed, I had done it a few other times in recent as I was thinking back to that night of ownership. I started to kiss him again and he pulled my arm around him wrapping me close. I didn’t know what time it was, there was no clock in the room and our phones were on the dresser. The alarm hadn’t gone off on his phone, so it must not be seven yet. There wasn’t a moment that I didn’t want to have sex with him, he was always so careful and controlled. He was the best lover I had ever had. I slid my hand down his chest to his stomach, all muscle. This zombie killer he had become so famous for these past three years had also forced him to have a chiseled, sexy body. I slipped lower till I found his pubic hair and I bit at his shoulder. Never marking him, but always arousing. He was already hard, I wasn’t surprised. Gripping him at the base of his dick I started to masturbate him. I loved to do it, just stroke him till he came. I had never done it to anyone else and I didn’t know why I found it so sexy but I did.  
He was slick with precum that never seemed to stop streaming from him and I stroked up and down with a firm grip. He pushed back into me and groaned out, “Oh fuck, Holly.” That could be why I found it so sexy. I continued to stroke, twisting slightly at the top then back down to the base. I wondered if it was the same technique he used on himself, I had never seen him do it. I felt his left hand grab hold of his balls and squeeze them, he seemed to want to get off quick in the mornings. I licked and bit at his shoulder as he bucked his cock though my hand, he was lost in all of it and I loved it.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…..

The alarm on his phone sounded and we both looked at the dresser top. “Don’t. Fucking….” He grunted out the words. “….Stop.” I couldn’t if I had tried, I was so turned on that the prospect of making him cum. I continued to stroke, gripping tighter like he had shown me he liked, hand over hand, one morning. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…..

It didn’t seem to be distracting either one of us. He dug his right hand fingers into my hip, he was going to bruise me, his breathing became more shallow and I knew he was right on the edge. Stroking and twisting as he tightened his own grip I whispered in his ear, “Cum for me Norman. Please.” That was it, his body tensed and he came, over and over, under the blanket, against his stomach and all over my fingers as well as his own. We both stopped moving and I listened to him slowly catch his breath. Sexiest sound I ever heard. I awkwardly tossed the blanket off of us with my free hand. Moving from behind him and he rolled onto his back, eyes closed, cum on his skin, he was a site. A beautiful, dirty site. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…..

I got off the bed and licked my fingers on my way to the offending cell phone. Normally I wouldn’t have touched his phone but he was in no condition to get up. “You know.” His voice quiet and sexy, “I’m growing to love that.” He didn’t move, I don’t think he could. I laughed and crawled back over him and began to lick him clean, gently from his flaccid penis, up his stomach and finally his fingers. He was ready to fall back to sleep but I knew he had to get up and go to work. I crawled up to his mouth and he opened for me to kiss him, sliding my tongue into him. He never seemed to be offended when I kissed him with his semen still on my tongue. 

“You gotta get up babe. Shower.” I kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me down on him, like he was hiding from work. I curled up against him, still thinking I weighed too much to be doing this but he was always comfortable.

He played with my hair, “You still good to go with me tomorrow?” He had invited me to go with him on his business trip. From Georgia to New York then Houston and Hollywood. I couldn’t believe I agreed to go but the thought of being apart that long drove me insane. I nodded my head against my chest. “Holly, only if you want to.” He tilted my face toward him.

“Really Norman, I wanna go.” I did want to go. I was just nervous as all get out about it. I had never been to New York City and he had a photo shoot there, his son was there. Houston was a convention where thousands of people would pour into see him for hours and hours. And Hollywood was the most nerve racking of them all. He was going to spend a few days with friends while he met with the higher ups on his show. I knew there would be time when we wouldn’t be together, that wasn’t the part that freaked me out. It was the times we were going to be with cameras and friends and fans. I had seen how his Twitter and Tumblr fans had treated the last woman he was public with, I didn’t want to be that girl. 

Norman kissed me on the forehead. “I want you to come with me. But if you change your mind, it will still be okay.” He started to move me off of him, he had to get ready for work. I went to pull the blanket on me, but remember he had cum on it. I watched him walk out the door naked with his phone in his hand. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I had insisted that I would be treated like the rest of his small entourage, always a few paces away. He wanted me to walk through the airport with him but he understood. Stopping for pictures and autograph, it was like the rest of us weren’t there and I was fine with that. This was nothing like the secluded little world of back-woods Georgia. I sat next to him on the plane and we chatted, it was a short flight and he had paperwork he was reading. I think he was trying to keep his distance out of respect for me uncomfortableness. Two black SUV’s met us at the airport we got in one while the others were off to a hotel. We headed to Norman’s Little Italy condo. He had the Paul take the long way through the city and gave me an unofficial tour from the back seat of the car. Pointing out landmarks of famous places and little hole in the walls that he liked. Studio’s he had worked in, a place he had done an art show in, where some of his famous friends lived. It was an interesting way to see New York. He was scattered and excited, like he wanted me to see everything he loved so much about the city. It was the Norman I liked so much. 

His condo was huge. Beautiful hard wood floors and beams on the ten foot ceilings. Sparsely decorated but tasteful. He had a room full of gifts fans had sent him boxes of mail piled up that a friend brought in every day. He would go through some of it while we were here. “You haven’t said much.” He wrapped his arms around me as I leaned over his terrace railing looking down on the city. 

I felt safe in his arms. “It’s a bit overwhelming. Country mouse that I am.” I rocked against him and he kissed my hair. 

“Don’t wanna scare you. You can hang here if you want. Don’t have to come with me to the shoot.” He was so sweet. “I’m sure you could find something to do while I’m working.” He hadn’t yet let me live it down. The day I had waited for him in his trailer while he was filming his show and I ended up masturbating. He caught me exposed in an incriminating position in his bed, with his whip and he loved it. I elbowed at him and we laughed.

I turned in his arms and faced him. “When do you see your son?” He had been looking forward to seeing him especially since they weren’t going to have much time together.

“Dinner tonight, here. What are you in the mood for?” 

I was nervous about meeting him. Reality, I didn’t know where our relationship stood, if we were even dating or just fuck buddies. Maybe we should have talked about it. “Whatever you guys want, I’m not fussy, you know that.” I kissed him to avoid conversation. He kissed me back letting me avoid conversation. He knew exactly what I was doing, I was so transparent. 

He roamed his hands were all over my body and unbuttoned my shirt. “Can I fuck you out here?” He was quiet in my ear. ‘No’, I mouthed it to him. There were a million windows around us and a billion people in the city. No way were we having sex out here. “Come on, we won’t get naked.” My fingers followed behind rebuttoning my shirt. ‘No’, I mouthed again. “That’s okay, we have to go anyways.” He pulled me by my waistband back into the house. If I had said yes, he would have happily opted to be late to his photo shoot.

***  
The process of the photo shoot was fascinating to me, we were in a hotel room not far from his house, there was tons of people, wardrobe, props, make-up, hair, lighting and a photographer. He took it all in stride as people fussed over him. He knew the photographer and they chatted for a while, I sat off to the side and he kept an eye on me. The make-up girl brought me a bottle of water and watched as the pictures began. “He has a gift.” I nodded, I didn’t know exactly what she meant but I nodded. “He can make love to the camera without even trying.” That I got, I grinned like a school girl. 

“Ya’ll worked together before?” Norman seemed to have known everyone in the room, at least I thought he did. “I saw ya chatting before.” Somehow when I spoke it sounded more southern and small town here. 

The size two blond finally looked at me, then back to the shoot. “A few times. The camera isn’t the only thing he can make love to.” She walked away. It took me a moment to register what she said. My face went blank I’m sure. Had she actually just told me that she had had sex with Norman? Yes, that’s what she said. I looked up and she was on the edge of the shoot ready to touch up his non visible make-up, keeping the shine off from the lights.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was well past two in the morning, I was exhausted but I couldn’t sleep. Dinner with his son had been great. He was a wonderful kid, just like his dad in so many ways. I only ate with them, excusing myself right after dinner to let them talk and hang out. I found them playing video games in the living room an hour later laughing and joking. There was some girl at school that he liked and dad couldn’t resist giving him dating advice. I thought at first that Norman was letting himself get beat at the game, but then I realized he hadn’t been throwing it all. It was beautiful to watch them together, so many mannerisms that were the same and the kid was going to grow up to be a heart breaker. Norman took him to his moms then came back and found me on the terrace, he pointed out things in the distance now dark with only points of light to guide the way. We went inside and crawled into bed making love. It was a perfect evening. But it was that damn photo shoot I couldn’t forget about. Had he really had sex with that woman? I knew I had no place to ask.

He had gotten up early and gone out for coffee to a little place around the corner, at least that’s what the note said. “Coffee round the corner. Back soon.” I wore his Misfit’s t-shirt as I milled around the room filled with fan gifts. A pile of squirrels, motorcycles, vests, bow n arrows. He kept flat a stack of art work, little kids drawings and skilled artists. Those he seemed to cherish the most, they were in a special pile. I heard him come back and he leaned in the door way with for coffee for me. “I just can’t give it all away. So much cool stuff.” I kissed him hello. “And this gig isn’t going to last forever.” I turned and picked up a particularly nice replica motorcycle with a squirrel attached. It was wearing a hand stitched vest with a gun slung over its back and a crossbow attached to the front of the bike. “Someone brought me this at a con. It actually works.” He handed me his coffee as he put the bike on the floor and pressed a button and it whizzed down the hall.

“Can we talk?” It was going to be a long few days if we didn’t air this all out. He nodded and brought me to the living room. “That woman from yesterday?” I watched his face for a reaction.

He was scratching at his scruffy beard. “Which one?” He was right, there were mostly women in the room yesterday. 

I looked away but he wouldn’t let me, one finger on my cheek he drew me back. “The make-up artist. She implied you two... slept together.” He was pulling at his fingers, not nervous, just Norman. Using his thumb to crack his knuckles. 

He closed his eyes and took a breath. “I never slept with her.” He was matter of fact. “You are going to meet lots of people who will say lots of things. And not sayin’ I haven’t done my fair share of screwing around, but I am not going to blind side you either.” 

“You’re going to tell me if we meet up with someone you’ve had sex with?” I didn’t think I wanted to know that much truth.

Norman laughed. “Yes, if you want me to, I will tell you. My son’s mother. Yes, I slept with her.” Damn his sarcastic side. Norman looked at his phone then put it on the table. “Come’mre.” He pulled me close holding my face, “Mine.” I nodded at him. “You’re all I need. Do you understand?” I nodded. “Shit’s gonna be crazy before we get back to Georgia.” I nodded. “Mine.” He kissed me and I needed it. Like oxygen or water. I needed this. I crawled into his arms pushing him down onto the sofa. I needed him in every way at this moment.

That four letter word made me wet instantly. “Do we have time?” Damn my practical side. He nodded grabbing at my ass and pulling me to his body. He was hard and I attacked his jeans, the belt and the button were done as I slid off him to my knees. He still had his boots on and I was ready to unlace them for him. He shook his head. He pushed his jeans down to hips and pulled himself out stroking himself for me. It was fucking hot. I started to take off the panties I had on but he shook his head again. 

He pulled at the shirt I was wearing till I straddled him, he moved the wet fabric to the side and lined himself up with my slit. “Mine.” I nodded at him as I slowly sank down onto his cock, closing my eyes as he filled me up. When I was fully seated on him I looked into his blue eye, “Yours.” He smiled. Hands on my hips he fucked into me as I rode him. I pulled his t-shirt off of me and leaned forward till my breasts were at his mouth, he licked, that famous tongue lapping at my flesh. Sucking and licking, leaving behind my hips, he filled his hands with my tits. This wasn’t going to take long, we were both too turned on by these little words of mine and yours. 

When we had mutually agreed to abandon condoms last month, after a lengthy discussion of birth control and STD’s he also seemed to forgo the idea of telling me when he was going to cum. But I usually knew when he was close. He would bite down hard on which ever part of my flesh was closest and pull my down onto him as hard as he could, I knew he was there. This morning it was my left breast he bit into, harder than ever before. He thrust up into me and I moaned out his name, over and over, more like a scream. His orgasm triggered mine, I love so much the feel of him spilling inside of me. I milked him dry as he fell back limp against the sofa. We slowed down together and I fell into his arms. He stroked my hair and murmured, “Mine.” How did a far from perfect southern girl ever get so lucky as to be the possession of such an amazing man?


	2. Chapter Two

I had only flown once before, I had been to Florida when I was younger. All this jet setting was strange to me. But first class was nice, much like everything else Norman introduced me to, I was going to be ruined for life when this fantasy all ended someday. Four hours on a plane though was a bit much for me, I was getting wrestles. We had done the free drinks, the hot towels, food and a few pictures. I was flipping through a magazine when Norman took my hand. I smiled. He always knew how to calm me. 

He wore his Ray Bans and that trucker hat with the D on it, it was like his work uniform. I had gotten used to seeing him this way ages ago, so when he slid his glasses down to the end of his nose so I could see his eyes, I didn’t know what to expect. “Wanna sleep with me?” He smirked. I must have looked surprised, even though I wasn’t. “I wanna get a little sleep, cuddle with me.” I wasn’t tired at all, but I couldn’t say no. We reclined the seats back and found a reasonably comfortable position holding hands and leaning on each other, I ignored the fact that anyone walking by could see us like this. 

I must have fallen asleep because at some point someone covered us in a blanket, I am guessing it was the attentive flight attendant. I woke to Norman rubbing my thigh, well, a little higher than that, but not obscene, not yet anyways. I knew exactly where we were and had never been one for public exhibition, not even under a blanket. “Stop it.” I whispered it to him as I kissed his cheek. He ignored me. “Norman.” I put a hand under the blanket and found his, holding his wrist. He ignore me as he moved his hand closer to his goal. “No.” Still face to face he tilted and kissed me. I was powerless against that tongue of his. 

He took his hand away and took my hand into his. Finally, he was listening to me. His kiss deepened and I didn’t let it bother me that we had little to no privacy. He played with my hand under the blanket, turning it, winding his fingers in mine then finally taking hold of it in such a way that he was in control of it. He guided my hand between my legs and pushed my fingers against my jeans. “Open.” He said it between kisses. I wanted this, I wanted him. Fuck, the things he could get me to do. I did as he said, I spread my thighs just a little. He pressed his hand into mine and together we rubbed my pussy through my jeans. The movements were slight and he turned his head so he could talk into my ear. “Good girl.” He came out with a little bit of his Daryl accent and strung thoughts together. “I wanna make you cum…. Right here, front of everyone…. Have to hold in your moan, k?” I could hear the smirk in his voice, he was loving this. He rubbed harder, our fingers interlaced together. “Gonna do it baby? Cum for me?” My eyes were closed, I couldn’t know if anyone could see us, I would have stopped if I knew. I nodded my head slightly. “You’re gonna let me get you off right here?” More nodding. “You’re getting’ close…. Breath is hitchin’…..” He knew me too well. “Just gonna take the right dirty talk to get you off isn’t it?” I gripped the armrest next to me as I got lost in his words, his voice. “Do it, cum for me.” I was so close it was almost painful. Instantly the southern drawl was gone, it was pure Norman speaking clearly in my ear. “You’re mine Holly.” 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
People had been waiting at the airport for his arrival, for him to come down the walk way signing autographs, collecting gifts and to take pictures with him. He was never less than gracious as he posed, flipped people the bird as they requested it and even held a baby wearing a one-zee that read ‘lil ass kicker’. I loved watching from a distance. 

Our hotel was attached to the convention center and his friend and manager Sean Clark met us there. It was the first time I was meeting Sean, but I had heard so much about him, seen so many pictures on Twitter. He was covered and tattoos and looked like a skater. When he spoke he was funny and polite. We hung in our room for a while, Norman was still a master packer compared to me, I had twice the luggage he did. 

“So we have time to grab dinner before you go to the convention. Plan?” Sean was making sure he was generally on schedule. It was Friday afternoon and he was scheduled to be at all three days of the convention. “You hanging out all weekend?” Sean looked at me. I didn’t know if he thought I was too much of a distraction.

I sat flipping through the convention book he handed me. “No, I’m going to come tomorrow. Tonight and Sunday is all ya’ll.” Norman and I talked about it over the past few days. I didn’t want to sit off to the side for three days and watch people fawn all over him. But I was looking forward to doing it for one. Actually, I had a surprise for him when he got back to the room tonight that I needed to get ready. 

Eight of us had lunch in the hotel restaurant, a fellow cast mate along with friend’s and managers. I was quiet, a little more than normal but it was fine. They all laughed and joked and included me in the conversation. It was a nice group to be a part of. We all went back to our rooms and Norman had plans to meet up with Sean shortly. The convention was just starting, he was going to be fashionably late. 

Norman changed into his Minor Threat t-shirt, grabbed and extra pair of sunglasses and fixed his hair under his hat. He was ready for work. “I’m going to stay past close if the lines are crazy.” He did it often, staying well past convention hours signing autographs for his fans. “You sure you don’t want to come?” He had his hand on the door handle. 

I walked across the room in my bare feet, “I am going to sit on the balcony, with a book, watch the Texas sun set and wait for you to come back. And I don’t want you to rush.” I crushed my mouth to his. 

Sean was waiting when he opened the door and they were off. I closed the door and smiled, so this is what it’s like to date an actor when you don’t have the shelter of a small town in Georgia. I picked up the room phone and called the front desk, there were a few things I was going to need to make my after convention plans complete. A knock at the door, a nice young consignor offered to help me set things up, I was already dressed and things were now ready. I fell asleep with the balcony door open, I never made it outside to read, all this travel and excitement had me worn out. 

I woke to a kiss on my cheek, sweet and soft. I smiled. “Is all this for me?” He voice was tired and I looked up at him, his eyes were tired. I turned and traced my fingers along his beard and nodded my head. “This is awesome.” He kissed my forehead. “I’m gonna shower first.” I nodded again. As he walked away I saw his hand covered in tiny dots of marker ink, his shirt had make-up stains on the left shoulder where he pulled women close during photo ops and he had brought back a luggage rack full of gifts. It had only been a few short hours of convention. What would things look like come Sunday afternoon? I got out of bed laughing at the carton of Parliament lite cigarettes someone gave him. I don’t think he had bought his own pack in the past two years. 

He came out of the bathroom in just a towel and suddenly we were back in Georgia, pre jet setting, pre sexual involvement. I turned toward the balcony to give him a moment of privacy and he slipped onto the massage table set in the middle of the room, under the sheet face down. I walked to the side of the table and began to stroke my hands over the sheet and started to evaluate his muscles. Yup, I knew just what to expect, tension in his shoulders, firm lean muscles down his back, I loved working on his body. I pulled the sheet down to the top of his hips, warmed the oil in my hands and began to work long strokes down his back, over his demon tattoos, he moaned when I started in on his shoulders. I worked my fingers deep into him and unknotted the mess he called his upper back. His right arm and hand was no better, tight from signing autographs all day. Deep into his forearms and those hands I couldn’t get enough of. His legs were next. This was all so nice, so relaxing for both of us. It had been over a week since I had worked on him and that had ended in a hot steamy sex session pretty quickly.

I whispered in his ear, “Gonna roll over for me babe?” He groaned a yes and I pulled up the side of the sheet so he could turn over. He settled on his back and I started at his legs again. “I see you got some cool stuff, they really do all love you.” Boxes of toys sat on the cart in the corner of the room. 

Norman relaxed at my touch. “Yeah, people were crazy with the art and stuffed animals. Hate giving any of it away, but I can’t keep it all.” It had already been worked out with a local hospital to take the stuffed animals, squirrels and owls mostly. The bikes and smaller stuff would go to a foster home program for the boys. He would keep all the smokes and lighters, some of the coffee cups and most of the art work. That stuff got shipped to New York. “Did you see any of the stuff I put on Instagram tonight?” I shook my head no, I had fallen asleep and never went on line. He told me about some great t-shirt people had made and worn that he snapped pictures of. I hope that all celebrities appreciated their fans half as much as Norman did but I doubted it.

“Bummed that you didn’t go out with guys?” I was working on his shoulders now, down over the devil on the inside of his arm. He shook his head no, closing his eyes and smiling. He was happy to be here, so was I. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I was nervous to go with him the next morning, I really didn’t want to be public with our relationship, it was silly, I knew that. He left with Sean around 10:30 and I grabbed all the VIP passes he had left me. I slowly meandered my way to the hall about an hour after he had gone. Norman had texted me twice already.

Backinbedwithoutme?

I texted back... Not at all.

Havent seen u yet.

And in return. On my way!

I walked by booths of comic books, posters, art work, memorabilia. I stopped and picked up a Dr. Who coffee mug for Mandy, I knew she’d love it. There were so many crazy costumes I didn’t understand and oddly the people dressed as zombies kept me at ease. I wandered by booths of famous people, some with longer lines than others. Faces I knew and names I had never heard. Jon Berthal waved to me as I passed by his booth, we had shared lunch yesterday, I smiled remembering I had massaged him once during season one, as a favor to Norman after a rough scene they had together. Norman’s booth was in the back of the hall in the far corner. Like some dirty little secret of hotness that all the girls were lined up for. I walked to the far corner and watched for a while. 

It all looked well organized. Volunteers kept things moving and fans waited patiently, for the most part. Some girl near the front was crying as she met him. Sobbing really. I texted him. “You made a girl cry you bully. LOL” I didn’t know how long it would take for him to get the text but I had to send it. The line continued to move and I watched, till he went into his front pocket and pulled out his phone, he must have felt it vibrate. He looked down, reading then scanned the area till he saw me. He tipped his glasses down, like he was making sure it was me, everyone in the crowed turned to see what Norman as looking at, I smiled and he went back to the next person in line, as if it never happened. But now I was on his radar. He was active on Instagram today, posting lots of pics of cool stuff he received and selfies of him with some fans. My Twitter feed was ecstatic with pictures from the event. I wandered a bit never going far and always coming back. 

A woman in a yellow volunteer shirt walked over to me, “Holly?” I was reading my Twitter feed. I nodded yes and she handed me a note. Norman’s scribble for sure.

“This woman will bring you up to the panel.” 

“I guess we’re going up to the panel?” She smiled and led the way through the packs of people. The whole day went like this, text messages and notes, being escorted to photo areas, cigarette breaks and green rooms. We had lunch together and I got to meet Michael Rooker, I loved him on the show and somehow we had never met. I actually had a bit of a fan girl moment over him. He was friendly and smart assed, just like I expected. Norman stayed late at the convention, well past signing hours to finish meeting fans. I had gone back to the room to shower and change, we were going out for the evening with other guests of the convention. 

He respected my need to not go crazy with the PDA, well for the most part. In this little bar near the end of the night I excused myself to the ladies room. They guys were all drinking and chatting and the place had mostly thinned out except for a handful of diehard fans who would have followed Norman anywhere. I walked in to the restroom and Norman was right behind me, Sean behind him stopping at the door. A woman was fixing her make-up and was shocked to see him in the ladies room, that’s when I realized he was there. He ignored me, and said hello to the woman. She fan-girled, babbling and laughing. He hugged her, took a pic with her phone and then she was gone. We were alone. 

He pushed me up against the bathroom wall. “I can’t ignore you anymore Holly. I’ve tired.” 

“Norm, anyone could walk in.” I pushed against his chest. 

He shook his head, “Clark’s got the door.” He kissed me, like he hadn’t kissed me in months, as if we hadn’t had sex this morning. It was hot and it instantly made me wet for him. “Mine, right?” He put his hand on my waist and watched intently at my face. I nodded yes. I had spent most of the day resisting my desire to touch him, I wasn’t resisting anymore. I pushed him off of me, toward the sink of this small two stall rest room. He backed up to it and I dropped to my knees, thankfully this wasn’t the grossest bathroom I had ever seen. “Fuck.” It escaped his lips and I knew he was pleased with me.

“Your face.” I needed to see him, he took off his hat and glasses and tossed them in the sink and I unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them down to his knees. No pomp and circumstance, nothing cute and slow. I wanted his cock in my mouth. I sucked him deep as he threaded his fingers into my hair and pushed deep into my mouth. I looked up and his head was tossed back, not focused on me, simply the feeling in his cock alone. It was a site. Stroking and sucking I gave him what he wanted and then the switch flipped. The one inside of him that made him take what he needed. I opened my mouth and let him fuck into me as deep as he could. I loved it when he fucked my face, took his pleasure from me after spending so much time giving it to everyone else. I let him use my body as he needed, fisting into my hair in his primal way that made me ache for whatever he wanted to give me. I didn’t think he would last long but I didn’t see his next move coming at all. 

Norman pulled at my hair, bringing me up off my knees. The look on his face was animal. He kissed me hard as I stood looking up at him then he pulled me by the arm and turned me toward the sink, I was facing the mirror and I watched him behind me. He bit at my shoulder through my top as he bunched my skirt up to my waist. He pushed my panties down to my hips and bent me forward, he pushed two fingers inside of me, testing to see if I was ready, I was soaked for him. Then without waning he pushed his dick inside of me, one long hard stroke till his pubic hair tickled my ass. Then he thrust into me, over and over. We had done this before, I knew how this was going to go. If I was going to get off I was going to have to help myself, I played with my clit while he fucked me.

I watched his face in the mirror, he never looked up at me. He fucked into me hard and fast, exactly what he needed as he brought himself closer to orgasm. He slid a hand under my shirt and pulled at my nipple hard and I moaned out, I was sure Sean heard me even over the music of the bar. My hips were banging into the sink but it felt amazing. I was so close to cumming and so was he, he bit onto my shoulder as he thrust one final time. Spilling into me he came inside me. It was heaven. He finally looked at me in the mirror, I didn’t know this look on his face. 

I was flushed and red and his breath was ragged. Like usual, the feral look was gone from him and he was Norman again, playful and sweet. He kissed my cheek as he pulled out and grabbed some paper towels. He was streaming out of my body and down my thigh, he knelt and caught it before it hit my panties, kissing my hip as he helped resituate my clothes. He tucked himself back into his jeans. It had all happened so fast I was dazed by it. He stood smiling and waited for me.

“You go out, I’ll be there in a few.” I kissed him. I needed to let the red clear my cheeks and put some make-up back on, there was no way I could go out looking like this. We kissed and he headed for the door. “Norman.” He paused looking back. “Yours.” That fucking smile of his.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The bed felt great after the day we had spent. I don’t know how he did it. He wasn’t going to get much sleep before his next day of convention. I was dozing off when he spoke. “Why do you let me do that?” He wasn’t touching me or kissing at me, he felt far away. I turned to him with a puzzled look. “In the bathroom tonight. Why do you let me get like that with you? That wasn’t my intention when I went in there.” He was looking at me like a kid who had done something wrong.

I sat up and turned to him, I touched his face. “Because you need to do it.” He looked away. “Norman, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s really not okay. I don’t call you mine because I want to treat you like property.” He sat up with his back against the pillows. “And I don’t want to have sex with you like you are some object.” He twisted at his fingers and cracked his neck. “That’s not me.” He said it under his breath.

I closed my eyes, I wasn’t sure how to start to make him feel better. “Norman. I don’t exactly know why you call me ‘mine’.” He started to interrupt but I stopped him. “I doesn’t matter why. I’m yours and that is fine.” He shook his head but let me continue talking. “That night at your house, the first time you were like that.” It had been intense in his kitchen that night. “I knew right then that there was going to be times that you needed to be like that, something just for you that you could take from me.” He took my hand in his. “I love being that safe place for you.” I stroked the back of his hand waiting for him to look at me.

“Safe place? It doesn’t feel like you’re safe when I’m like that. Feels like I am out of control.” He didn’t understand that I loved his out of control. 

I straddled his lap and made him look at me. “You are out of control. Outside of the Norman that does everything for everyone else.” His eyes understood so far. “But you are not violent or animal the way you think you are. Every time you do it, you kiss me or touch me in the middle of it, I know YOU are still there.” He nodded his head, but he wasn’t convinced. “Norman, you give me everything in this relationship. This is the one thing I can give you. And I want to give it to you. Use me like that whenever you need to.” He wasn’t convinced, I could tell there would be more discussion on this someday. But he was content for now. 

“You never ask me for anything.” He said it as we snuggled back into bed holding each other.


	3. Chapter Three

We checked into the Chateau Marmont, yes that exclusive hotel that famous people stay at. I had no business being here. The room was beautiful, the bed was comfortable and Norman tucked me in for a well needed nap. Even a busy day in Georgia didn’t wear me out the way all this traveling did. He kissed my forehead and grabbed his lap top. He had emails to return, notes to review, Twitter folks to follow. My body was exhausted but my brain kept replaying our conversation on the flight from Texas....................

“Why have we never had sex outside?” Norman was playing with my hand, I loved it when he wrapped his fingers around my wrist, he had such strong, sexy hands.

“Because you are… with someone boring.” I almost said dating but I didn’t think it was right.

“Holly, you are anything but boring.”  
I enjoyed when we just chatted about stuff. “Norman, you have probably done every sexual act under the sun, and I have done…. The standard stuff.”

“I Admit. There isn’t much I am not willing to try. But you are pretty open yourself.” He scratched at the little grey patch at his chin. “You seemed to be interested in that whip of mine.” He trailed his fingers on my arm sending a chill through me. “Wanna try that one a little more?”

I nodded my head, looking past him to see if anyone was looking our way, if they could hear our conversation. It was late, no one was paying attention to us.

He hesitated then spoke, “Not that you aren’t enough, but ever thought about a threesome. I’d love to see you… with,” He gazed down to my hand he was holding then back to my eyes. “a woman. That would be hot.” That twelve year old grin came across his face.

Stupid me. Shortly after we got involved I had spent a night online looking at pictures of Norman and the woman he had dated. I don’t know why I tortured myself that way, but I had. I shook my head ‘no’ to him. I couldn’t even begin to think about a threesome with him and any of the size zero models he normally dated.

“Threesome with a guy?” He was fishing with that quizzical look on my face. I must have grinned more than I thought I had. He took off his sunglasses and watched my face as I blushed. “I think we have a winner.” He kissed my blushing cheek.

I sank a little into my seat, embarrassed by my admission. It had always been a fantasy of mine. I shook my head, trying to get the image of Norman and some faceless other man having sex with me out of my head. “You really do like that idea Holly.” He grinned, took my hand and moved it to his lap. He was hard.

I think I was surprised. “You would do that? Let me have sex with you and some other guy?” I think I was most shocked because he had continually called me, ‘mine’. I never thought he would be willing to share me with anyone.

Norman put his glasses back on, adjusted his hat and spoke in that sexy, flat, matter of fact voice. “I would, for you. I would. Now, I’m going to the bathroom. Wait two minutes. Join me.” He kissed me hard.

The Mile High Club, that’s what they call it, and I was now a member of that club. But that is a story for a different day...........................

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Norman had meetings at the AMC offices all day. I was glad he did, as a fan of the show, it meant his character had not yet been killed off. He never told me anything about the scripts or the episodes he was working on. I was firmly convinced his hairdresser would be the first to know when his time on the show was over. He would get a haircut and loose the dark dye. As that had not happened yet, and he was in meetings all day as well as tv and radio interviews. My theory seemed sound.

I was excited when I got on the double decker bus. I was going to get to be a true tourist in Hollywood, seeing all the sites, sets, famous houses and stars on the sidewalk of the walk-of-fame. It was great. I wore a pair of Norman’s ray bans and though he offered me his hat that read “Reedus Orgy”, I risked the sun burn. The tour was fantastic, and I met a family of fellow Georgians who adopted me for the tour. They had my accent back in full twang. It was one of those beautiful California days and when we were stopped for souvenirs I couldn’t resist buying Norman a lighter with a picture of the Hollywood sign on it.

I met back up with Norman in time for a car to drive us to a small photo studio. Norman told me that his friend Pat Hoelck had reached out to him and asked him to come by to take pictures. After the incident in New York I was leery to go, but I never said that to Norm. We walked into the studio and there was no one there but Pat. No hair or make-up, no wardrobe people. Simply some lights, a small rack of clothes and a camera. I liked this so much better. We talked for a few minutes about my first trip to California, I was such the small town tourist and they both thought it was funny. Norman commented on how big my eyes get when he takes me somewhere new. I never knew I did this, but he saw it.

“So, are we ready to do this?” Pat looked at me. I smiled. “Great, then you pick out something first and I’ll have Norman put on something to compliment.” He turned to the wardrobe rack.

I was confused. I turned to Norman but he had walked away to the mirror fussing with his hair, still watching my reflection at the same time. “Go ahead.” Norm ignored my confusion.

Pat took my elbow and walked me to the rack. Smart man knew exactly what was going on. “He didn’t warn you about this? Damn you Norman.” Trying to laugh, trying to relax me. “These pictures are just for him, for you.” He picked up a dress off the rack. Southern style for sure. Norman was ignoring us, letting Pat do his dirty work of explaining all of this. “He called me the other day and asked if I would take some shots of you both. He’s done me enough favors, least I can do.” I wanted to be annoyed for not being warned, wanted to playfully smack Norman for ambushing me. But I was so touched by it all. I picked out a denim skirt and a blue top and showed them to Norman. He nodded approval. Pat walked by and handed a white shirt to Norman, just a simple t-shirt, he’d wear his black jeans and brown boots. There was a make-up table of random stuff, I simply took put on some powder and mascara with a little lip gloss, it was more than I normally wore.

Norman finally came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist. “Beautiful, you know that right?” I shook my head. How the hell did little Holly for backwoods Georgia end up here? He took my hand and led me to the backdrop. I was awkward and shy and Pat started shooting pictures, not caring that they were crap. Norman hugged me and kissed my forehead and we started to talk. About how crazy this was, and how I was no good at this. And he just let me ramble. The camera clicked away and Norman just kept working with me. I started to get comfortable and we had a good time of it. Pat suggested we try a chair, he and Norman moved a large comfy arm chair into the shot and we sat, me on his lap.

Something in the sitting made me cuddle, in front of this stranger we kissed, Normans hand on my thigh, my fingers in his hair. Things never got obscene, but I never expected to be this comfortable in front of someone. Norman was disturbing comfortable with the camera and people watching him kiss.

Some of the pictures came out really good, from what I could see on the computer. I changed back into my clothes and we left, hand in hand. I didn’t even realize we were doing it till we hit the street and paparazzi were taking pictures. Norman didn’t let go as we walked to the car waiting for us.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I met Sean Patrick Flanery for the first time at a busy restaurant in West Hollywood. Norman had told me, more like warned me, about Sean on the ride over, ‘He likes to tell fish stories. First time he tells it, the first is only this big, by the fifth time it’s tthhiiissss big. But he’s so bad. You’re gonna love him.’ He was right, Sean could tell stories better than anyone I had ever met. He loved to talk about things he and Norman had done on the set of Boondock Saints and at conventions together. I was giddy when he made Norman blush. Some silly story that made him hide his face and laugh. Sean brought out the dork in Norman and did the best impressions of Norman I had ever seen, I was in tears of laughter at one point.

When Norman went to the bathroom Sean leaned in close. “You are too good for this cat, what are you doing with him?” Sean was adorable; he was so animated and funny.

I looked around the room and then leaned into Sean. “Ssshhh, don’t tell anyone, but I think I’m addicted to him.” It was true.

Sean saw Norman walking back over to the table. “Me too Holly, me too.” Yes. There is just something about Norman, once you get a taste, you can’t get enough.

We stayed past closing then the three of us slipped out of the restaurant and into the waiting car that took us back to our hotel. I was exhausted but the guys were still talking. I hugged Sean and Norman walked me to bed, they were going to talk till all hours. He tucked me in and kissed me good night. It was sweet. I dozed of quickly but didn’t stay asleep, he had left the bedroom door open a crack and I woke when they erupted in laughter. At some point, room service knocked and made a delivery and Norman kept quieting Sean’s story telling of events on the set of Dexter. I didn’t mind the interrupted sleep. It was nice to hear Norman so happy and enjoying himself.

“You know she’s not your type man, too good for your ass.” I was sure that’s what Sean had said.

“I know. But I really like her.”

I felt bad eavesdropping but I couldn’t stop.

“Is it serious?”

“Yeah.” He sounded satisfied.

“She yours?” Sean’s voice was dramatic when he said YOURS, like maybe he was making air quotes at the same time.

Norman didn’t seem to respond, maybe he nodded or something.

“She a freak?” Sean asked with what seemed like seriousness. I didn’t know if I was comfortable with the question.

Norman laughed, “Her own little unique brand of freak.” I thought I was okay with that answer.

They went on to a different conversation and I finally fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke with Norman wrapped around me, I am not sure what time he had come to bed. We cuddled as the sun poured in our hotel room. I didn’t know how he did it, so many different beds and houses. Travel, New York, Georgia. I knew I couldn’t do this forever but this is what it meant to be part of his life. I kissed at his chest and licked the “Norman” over his heart. He played with my hair as we skipped the morning sex for once. It was mutually fine. We hadn’t had sex since on the airplane a day and a half ago and it seemed like a life time ago.

“Sure you don’t mind me going?” Norman and Sean had made plans to work out this morning. Sean has a black belt in Brazilian Jujitsu, instructor, trainer. Norman wasn’t into the martial arts thing but he was excited about working out with Sean. He didn’t seem to understand that this small town girl loved the little bit of quiet time that she got on this trip. He was gone while I showered, debated over a bathing suit and finally got to read that some of that book out on the balcony.

I had it figured out. How he packed so lightly. Norman only packed the few things he owned and cared about. Bathing suits and underwear, that kind of stuff, he bought when he arrived somewhere and needed it. I found this odd but it was perfectly Norman. By mid-afternoon we were at a private beach that Sean had access to, we were all reading, sipping drinks and enjoying the sun. Stories were told and I was really growing to like Sean, and his relationship with Norman. I had never seen him more comfortable with anyone besides his son.

Today was what Norman kept calling ‘Sean Day’, they worked out, we hung at the beach then it was dinner at his place with his dog Donut. Sean wasn’t a cook but he could order in like no body’s business. Take out boxes cleared, dishes in the sink we all settled into the living room to visit a while longer. Norman and I sat on the sofa as Sean took the Donut out the back yard.

“Enjoying yourself?” Norman always worried I wasn’t having fun.

“Sean is fantastic, I can see why you are such good friends.” I held his hand as he cuddled close.

Norman kissed me, deep and wet, tongue kisses more than anything. He was aroused, this was his kiss when he was turned on. “Best friend.” Between kisses he said it. He hands crept under my shirt and cupped my breast. I was lost in him till I heard the back door close. I pulled at his arm remembering where we were. But he didn’t stop, he was in the moment, passion and lust. This often led to the best sex for us. If we didn’t leave soon, I’d be sad that I missed out on this mood of his.

Sean walked into the room and sat in the arm chair across from us. “Beautiful.” I blushed as I tried to pull away from Norman but his hands were everywhere, he wasn’t letting me go. “Don’t stop on my account. I could watch Reedus make sweet love all day.” Sean was almost sarcastic but it was that mocking tone he loved to use.

“Baby, stop.” I put my hand to his face to pull his attention back to where it belonged. He shook his head no at me and went back to kissing, even with my hand in the way. “Norman.” I was becoming embarrassed at this display.

Finally he stopped. He looked at Sean than back at me. “Holly, I wanna give you something.” He had that serious look that quickly melted to trouble. I didn’t know what to say. “I wanna give you Sean. Well, both of us.” He watched my face as I turned too many shades of red. Sean was just sitting back watching us, Norman’s hand was on my stomach and the other one in my hair. “If you want it.”

I tried to pull from his embracing hands but he had me held tight. “Stop.” I was firm and he listened. He shifted away letting me go but not leaving my side. “You want what?” There was no way I was going to allow for confusion on this.

Sean sat and watched as Norman laid it out. “You said you wanted a threesome. Not in so many words, but you do.” I nodded. “And if I’m gonna let anyone else touch you, it’s gonna be Sean. No one but Sean.” I nodded. “So if you want it, I want to give this to you.” I was blank. It felt like a test, was I supposed to say no, prove my loyalty to Norman. He had never tested me before. Was this something that they did, group sex with whoever the flavor of the visit was? I was confused. “Holly,” He held my face gently. “You’re mine. But you have never asked me for anything and I think this is something you might want.” I did, not before this moment, but now that it was presented to me, I did want it. Norman and Sean.

Sean interrupted. “If it’s not something you want, I’ll go.” He was serious, more than I had ever seen of him.

I focused on Norman. “And if I want this?”

“Then you can have it, both of us, anything you want.” He kissed me, reassuring me that it wasn’t a test but a gift.

I nodded my head.


	4. Chapter 4

I’m not sure how we got from the living room to the bedroom or when Norman had taken off his #10 shirt and got out of his boots. I was still fully dressed and Sean unbuttoned the only three buttons that had actually closed on his shirt all day. He stood in jeans but was bare foot next to us. Norman was kissing me and my stomach was in knots, I want this so much, I was so wet for this. Sean came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder and I flushed, there was no doubt I was scared. Things were too good between me and Norman to have it get all fucked up just because I wanted two men at the same time.

I pulled away, side stepping from both of them, on the verge of hyperventilation.

“Holly?” Norman was checking on me.

I nodded that I was fine but then I bee-lined it to the bathroom. I needed a minute. I looked in the mirror at the small town girl trying to fake her way through this Hollywood week. I could hear them talking low in the bedroom, I hadn’t shut the door. I tried to calm myself, counting backwards from ten, slowly. I got to three when Norman pushed the door open, and leaned against the jam. He was beautiful. I was embarrassed.

“I don’t know if I can do this?” My hands were shaking and he walked over, turning me and holding my hands. He had this way of calming people.

“Then we won’t do this.” His face was lite, he was fine with it either way, I could tell.

A tear rolled down my cheek. “I’m yours.” I felt so stupid.

Norman lifted my chin with his finger, letting the tear roll down and off of me, splashing to the floor. His eyes were ocean blue, he hadn’t trimmed any of his beard in days, the grey at his chin was getting a little long. He had a tired look under his right eye; the left hardly looked tired with a titanium socket. “Do you know what that means, for you to be mine?” He spoke softly, and it made me tear up more. I let more tears run down my face. “It means that I will do anything for you. Good or bad I will be here for you. I’ll give you anything you want and I will take care of you.”

I sighed hard. “I love you too Norman.” We had never said it to each other.

He shook his head ‘no’ and kissed me. “It’s more than that Holly. Everyone says they love me in my world. The word hardly means anything to me. This is so much more than love.” I nodded, my tears subsiding. “When I say you’re mine, it’s not that I own you. You own me.” He wrapped his arms around me hugging me close while he talked. “I will always be here, give you whatever you want, whatever you need. Just like the way you let me get out of control with you. I will let take whatever you need from me.” My breathing calmed as I listened. He hardly ever strung this many full thoughts together and communicated them.

I was beginning to understand; at least I thought I was. “But Norman, I don’t need this. I don’t need anything but you.”

“But you want this. And I can give this to you. And Sean is perfect for this.” He kissed my forehead.

My body was easing into his. “You’re okay with your best friend having sex with me.”

That damn smirk. “We’ve done this before. I can handle it.” We hugged for a while, I heard Sean puttering around his bedroom, nowhere near the bathroom door giving us our privacy. I didn’t want to know any details of what they had together before. We were quiet for a while and finally he spoke, soft in my ear. “Mine.”

I slipped my arms from around him and went for his belt buckle. I wanted this, Norman, Sean, the three of us. I knew my relationship with Norman was safe, now my body craved what he had so generously offered. I unbuttoned his jeans and started for the zipper. He slid my top up and off of me, kissed my forehead and took my hand. He walked me back into the bedroom; my head was finally straight about it all.

Sean was lying back on his bed, reading a book. He looked up when we walked into the room, Norman in front of me. I think Sean was wondering if we were staying or going, but he figured it out when Norman stepped away from me and Sean saw me topless. “Nice.” He smirked and put the book down on the bedside table. I wanted this so much, both of them at my disposal, I knew exactly what Norman liked, but I had no idea what Sean might enjoy. I decided I didn’t really care. He was a guy, he would enjoy just about anything, right? I started to edge Norman to the foot of the bed, when his legs hit it I made him sit, then I crawled past him on the bed and onto Sean, I wanted to kiss him, to see if this gorgeous blond kissed as well as he sassed. He welcomed me into his arms and we kissed, so different from Norman, more focused. Sexy but in a completely different way. He threaded his fingers into my hair and held me.

I was on all fours over his body and I felt Norman crawl up behind me, he shadowed over my body reaching around fondling me till he finally started at my pants. He kissed my back as he as he started to pull my pants down. I was sure I was the biggest woman Sean had been with since he had gotten famous, I should have been self-conscience about it, but I didn’t care. I was greedy with lust for this, I wanted them both to pleasure me and I knew Norman would make it happen. I kissed down Sean’s chest, that amazingly sculpted martial arts chest down to his stomach and started at his jean. Norman was working me out of my clothes. Sean put his hands to his sides and let me work at my own pace, I pulled his jeans down just a little and found his beautiful penis. Long and lean, cut with intricate vane patterns, he was leaking from the tip and I wanted to lick it. I looked back to Norman who had stripped down to his boxers and was watching me. He had his content look going on and motioned for me to stroke him, he used the ‘jerk off’ hand gesture to tell me. I slicked the precum down the shaft and with a firm grip I began to stroke Sean.

“She’s good at that.” He was talking to Sean as he climbed into bed next to me.

“Blow job? I can’t wait.” Sean was watching me intently.

“No, more like, assisted masturbation…. Better than a hand job.” He was running his hand down my back now, down my ass and to my pussy, I knew I was obscenely wet for them, it was dripping down my leg already, he slid two fingers inside me and started to fuck me. The moan that came from me was primal. I loved attending to one man while another brought me pleasure.

I was lost in stroking Sean, I wanted to jerk him to he came all over himself. But he had other plans. “Any chance of you putting your mouth on that?” He looked at me than Norman when he said it, maybe asking permission.

Norman whispered in my ear, “Suck him babe. You deep throat so good.” He was fingering me with one hand and playing with my nipples with the other. It felt amazing and his voice in my ear made me ache for him. I couldn’t resist, I had to suck on him, he tasted amazing. Different than Norman, must be all that healthy living. I shifted a little to get comfortable for this blowjob. “All for you Holly, what do you want.” Norman whispered in my ear while he fingered me.

I kept stroking while I tried to speak. “Inside Norm. I need you.”

He never missed a beat, he slid his fingers out and his boxers off then waited for me to get into a rhythm with my mouth then he slid his perfect cock into me, one long stroke till we were fully joined, I sighed around the cock in my mouth and Sean groaned as well. Norman found my hair and pulled just a little. “This what you want baby?”

“For now.” There was so much I wanted, so many positions and moments of ecstasy I was sure the three of us could achieve. And then it dawned on me, like a ton of bricks. Did they? The two of them? Did Norman and Sean have sex with each other in this situation? In any situation? I stopped moving and they both instantly showed concern, Sean in his face, Norman by pulling in close to me. But I didn’t want to know. I didn’t want to know how they had shared some chick before or each other.

“You okay pretty lady?” Sean reached out to touch my hand that was wrapped around his dick. I was fine. It didn’t matter. If they did want to do anything with each other, I would cross that bridge when it presented itself. I replied a yes by going back to my sucking and fucked back into Norm. It was pretty damn close to heaven, filled by these two sexy, perfect men. Sean slowly began to fuck my mouth, setting the pace he preferred. Norman matched his paced, alternating trusts. I couldn’t resist, I wanted to cum, the first of many I figured. I reached my free and to my clit and started to play. My first orgasm didn’t take long to come. I clenched around Norman and he held me tight. I had to pull my mouth off of Sean so as not to bite down but I continued to stroke him. Norman kissed my back as he slowly continued fucking me. I panted and tried to catch my breath. “That was beautiful.” Sean petted my hair.

Norman pulled out of me and I whimpered. “Wanna switch things up?” He kissed me, not seeming to care that I had just had that mouth on Sean’s penis.

I was still mindlessly stroking Sean and he seemed amused by it. “Whad’ya have mind baby?” I was almost nervous of the prospects.

Norman looked to Sean than back to me. “I want to make love to you. And he wants to take your ass.” The words shot through my body like electricity. Liquid heat dripped out of my pussy and down my thigh. I nodded my head yes looking between the two of them.

“I’m guessing from that smile Holly, the thought of my perfect cock in your ass is appealing to you?” The smug tone was hysterical.

I wished I had some funny comeback, but all I had was my whorish desire to be double teamed. “Yes, that would be exactly what I want.”

We all got off the bed and then back on to get situated, they knew exactly what they were doing and I had to force myself not to care that they knew exactly what they were doing. Norman laid down, his legs off the bed and I straddled him, I sank down onto him and we both sighed, it felt amazing. “You trust me, right Holly?” I nodded as I began to ride him.

Norman looked at Sean and shook his head ‘no’. Sean dropped the condom still in the wrapper back on the bed. If Norman felt it was safe, I did too. We had talked quite seriously for a long time about sex safety, we were on the same page.

Sean picked up the bottle of lubricant and drizzled it on my backside, it was cool and I pushed into Norman, he delighted at my aversion to the cold. Like that night in his kitchen on the cold marble counter. Sean slowly worked the lube into my skin, into my hole, with one then two fingers. Norman slowed his pace and let me enjoy the feeling. I did enjoy anal sex, we had done it a few times and I always got off hard when we did. Though it lacked the intimate connection I craved most days. Sean kissed my back and pulled me from the trance of Norman. “You ready for this Holly?” He was sweet.

I nodded yes and he slowly worked the tip of his cock into my tight hole, I tried to think relaxing thoughts, tried to make it easy for him, but my body wasn’t cooperating. Norman kissed me, pinched at my nipples and slid me deep onto him, he knew what he was doing. Sean used one hand to keep me still and the other to get himself into me, and when the tip cleared the tight ring of muscles, I moaned like a whore. They both laughed and I finally relaxed, he slid the rest of the way into me and I watched Norman’s face as my pussy got impossibly tight. We all just paused and breathed.

They looked at each other and began to fuck me, hands roaming my body. Nipples, hips, clit, hair, kisses on my back, mouth, neck, cheek. Strings of swear words and compliments, I came once, a small orgasm as Norman whispered, “That’s my good girl…. Feel so fucking good….you take it all so good.” I felt proud that he was pleased.

No condom on either of them meant that they would both spill inside of me. I wanted that so much. I had no idea how to read Sean’s body, I just didn’t know where he was in the road to cumming, but I knew Norman was close, his body had tightened up and his mouth was finding a home on my shoulder to bite down on. I think he looked at Sean, ‘Gonna cum.”

“Thank god.” Sean grabbed my hips, I was going to be bruised for sure, and pumped hard into me, Norman bit down on my shoulder and they both thrust hard. I think Norman came first but Sean was right there with him. Their pumping of semen into me triggered an orgasm I never expected. We all came hard, Sean’s body seemed to have an endless stream of cum and it had nowhere to go, it spilled out around his cock and out of my body, I felt it dripping.

I wasn’t sure how Sean stayed standing but we all tossed out random curse words through our ragged breathing. Sean pulled out first and Norman held me close, he whimpered this time. He felt the loss of Sean in my body. Through my panting I buried my face in his neck and I whispered to Norman, “Mine.” He held me tighter.

Sean had gone to clean himself up, letting us cuddle in his bed, cum leaking out of me all over his sheets. He came back out of the bathroom with two warm washcloths and we cleaned up a bit before Norman and I decided to shower. Sean said he was too tired to stand, but I think he just wanted to give us some private time.

Sean was ready for more when we came out of the bathroom and I didn’t want to pass up this opportunity. They shared me again, this time passing my body back and forth fucking me both very differently. Occasional jokes and banter this time around, lots of laughing mixed in with the moaning. They were both encouraging of each other’s sex skills. “That’s right Sean, you’re gonna make her cum like that.” Or “Damn she loves the way you fuck her Norm.” I had never seen anything like it.

I passed out shortly after Sean had cum on my stomach and Norman inside of me one last time. When I woke they had cleaned me up and they were both asleep on either side of me. Sean’s alarm went off at five, he had to get to the studio by six for a class he was teaching and we had a hotel to check out of and a plane to catch.

I hugged Sean, not knowing how to say goodbye. He whispered in my ear, “All that ‘mine’ shit he says, he really loves you.”

I kissed his cheek. “I know.”

They hugged, tighter than I had ever seen, Norman thanked him for his hospitality and Sean was back in smug mode, “Thanks for letting me show your girl how it’s done.” They laughed.

****

Our flight landed in Georgia and it was just us, no entourage of people and as I started to step away from Norman to let him do his thing with his fans. He took my hand and pulled me next to him. Hand in hand till he had to sign autographs and take selfies with his fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did crafting it. Please, review away. Good or bad I want to know what you think. AND YES, I will be posting a supplemental piece about their Mile High adventure!!


End file.
